


Pleasant Surprises

by Skaikru1017



Series: Cracks(Ish) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, Crack, Dad!Kane, Don't Judge, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, NO DEATH, No Angst, Not-really-ready-parent-feels, adorable cuteness, just fun, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: The loud, obnoxious sound of incessant knocking and ringing of the doorbell hurled Abigail out of her unconsciousness. She glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand groaning with annoyance. It’s 1:53 in the fucking morning, who the hell is knocking?





	

The loud, obnoxious sound of incessant knocking and ringing of the doorbell hurled Abigail out of her unconsciousness. She glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand groaning with annoyance. _It’s 1:53 in the fucking morning, who the hell is knocking?_

She’d been on her feet all day, the hospital had been swamped. She may have only been an intern, but that doesn’t mean the day wasn’t rough. “Marcus wake up.” He didn’t even move, it looked like he was barely breathing. “Marcus wake up, there’s someone at the door.” Still nothing, despite the fact he’d had only a half day of classes. “ _Marcus Joseph Kane wake the hell up!_!” It wasn’t quite a yell but what she lacked in volume was made up for with a pillow to his face. Except he still didn’t wake up. “For fuck's sake, I’ll do it myself.” She flinched as her feet hit the cold floor. _I told him carpet was a better idea._

 

She can see as she walks upstairs that the bedroom light is on, which just increases her annoyance. “Who was at the door?” Marcus is sitting up reading, perfectly awake. “Asshole _you were_ awake.” She remains in the doorway, still preparing to answer his question. “Yeah sorry, I just figured whatever it was could wait until morning.” His hand instinctively cards through his hair the way it always does when Abigail is expressing any unpleasant emotion towards him. “ _It_ would’ve died if we waited ‘till morning.”  
  


His hand pauses mid run-through, his eyes widen and his eyebrows elevate. “Abigail, what do you mean it-” A soft yet distressed cry that only comes from a small child cuts his remark short. “ _Abigail_?” She moves from the doorway only to return a second later arms filled with a bundle of blankets. She ignored the dumbfounded look on his face and just plops down onto the bed next to him, still cradling the child. “How. When? What?” Am I that oblivious? No, I didn’t, she would’ve told me if I did. Right? “Someone left the little guy on the doorstep. You want to hold him?” He didn’t even have a chance to think before the bundle was placed in his arms, awkwardly, but he adjusted, and something clicked. He had never had siblings so he had minimal experience with babies. Yet from the look on Abby’s face, he was doing everything right. “Does this mean?” She just smiles and scoots closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re a father Marcus.” Marcus’ hand drifted to his son’s tiny one, his small fingers barely fitting around his larger one. It was the most heartwarming thing he had ever seen. Be it exhaustion or euphoria, Marcus honestly felt like crying. “This is nowhere near as terrifying as I expected.” A quiet laugh escaped her as she pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “That’s because we’re both exhausted, just wait until morning.” He turns to her and smiled, this has been the best wake up call ever. “Aren’t you supposed to be selling this to me, you know laying it on thick.” Abby just laughs and slips under the blankets. “From the look on your face, you’re already sold. His name is Myles by the way, it was in the folder.” She’s asleep in seconds, leaving him with Myles, who he knows he can’t just fall asleep with. Meaning he has to get up and go trekking through the house in search of a decent bed for the child. Which takes way longer than he was pleased about. It was 3:07 AM when he finally was allowed to sleep. But it didn’t last long, at precisely 6:43 AM Myles feels the need to receive attention from both of his parents. “Marcus, get the kid. I woke up last time.” He shoots his girlfriend a glare that she doesn’t even register as her eyes drift closed again. “Abs, he’s been crying for the last 5 minutes, I’ve been holding him the entire time. You just decided the wake up now, even though I’m the one who’s only been asleep for 3 hours.” She just groans and heaves herself from the sprawled out position she’d been in. “I have to go to the store don’t I?”

The shit eating grin that spreads against her partner’s face says enough.”Fucking hell, it’s not even 7 am.” She receives a playful swat to the arm, granting him a questioning look. “Good parents don’t use profanities around their children.”

“Don’t go all philosophical on me, we’ve been parents for like 5 hours, most of which we were asleep.” He just groans and continues rubbing circles on Myles’ back.

 

Myles quiets against his chest a good half hour after Abby leaves. He does his best not to move, the little guy needs sleep more than he does, but his stomach rumbles violently. Then another knock at the door. _What is it with people and knocking on our door at odd hours?_ He leaves the child in the center of the bed, praying to any god that will listen it’s not a mistake. Then he jogs down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. The door opens to reveal a friendly face.

“Jake, what are you doing coming over at 7 in the morning. How’d you even know I was awake.” His friend just sidesteps him and ends up on the couch. “Jackson told me to come over and check things out. Apparently, Abby asked him about his ‘area of expertise’.”

His eyelids lower, forming a very annoyed face. “And that means what exactly? Nevermind hold that though I’ll be right back.” It’s going to take a while to get used to this dad thing, isn’t it? I almost forgot the kid. Jake’s face goes blank when he catches sight of the baby nestled in the crook of his best friends neck. “You know Jackson’s going to be pissed right. Why didn’t you tell me you were a father?” Marcus presses a finger to his lips to get his friend to quiet down, the quiet is nice. If Myles wakes up now, he’s not going back to sleep. “I wasn’t a father until last night.”

“Dude, that’s not how getting a kid works, come on we learned this in like the eighth grade.” Marcus ignores the comment, he’s too focused on breakfast, well a power bar he found hidden in one of the cupboards. He didn’t have the hands to cook at the moment. “It is how it works if the kid isn’t biologically yours.” Jake begins to laugh, but a pillow clips the side of his head, effectively quieting him. “Last warning, don’t wake him up.”

“I’d like to know how you skipped out on the 9 months it normally takes to become a parent.”

(There’s no need for me to repeat the entirety of the story, so you know. Imagine a cool flashback ripple dissolve and everything, but you know. Better.)

“Um. I think you guys forgot to consider one little thing.”

“What?” In reality, they’d probably forgot a lot of variables, it was 2 AM for god sakes.

“How the hell are two full-time college students supposed to take care of a kid?”

 _Well shit._ “Uh…”

Jake starts laughing again but is silenced from the deadly stare he receives from Marcus. He’s been a father for 5 hours and acts like its been 5 years.

“Come on man, you should know to always use protection.”

“What am I supposed to get a sprinkler system or something?” For his own sake, Jake controls his laughter to a small chuckle. “Marcus, you do realize if it’s too much you can always put the guy up for legitimate adoption."

“That’s out of the question. I’ve seen the system, we toured it in the academy. It’s awful, especially around campus.” He sets Myles down on the couch to stretch out, but he instantly cries out but quiets when he reenters his father’s embrace. “Ok, I guess he is pretty cute.”

“Yeah, and besides even if I wanted to do that, Abby wouldn’t let it happen.”

“Speaking of Abby, do her parents know. I mean the kid actually looks a lot like the both of you, their first thoughts may be of you. Dead.” Jake wonders when his best friend is going to stop giving him dad glares, or if he’s going to be changed forever. Marcus wasn’t exactly a relaxed person, to begin with, this was going to be hard for everyone. “Really Jake. Her parents were here two weeks ago. They know that’s not how this works.” His friend just raises his hands in defense and shakes his head. “Whatever you say, bro.”

 

Jake had left, an apparent emergency had sprung up with Callie. Causing him to bolt to his car. Leaving him alone with his son, and his thoughts. Thoughts about how he was going to take care of him while going through school. His mother always warned him- _MOM! Please let this idea work out._ He picked up his phone and put Myles down gently. Relieved he stayed asleep instead of crying to be held again. His call was picked up instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

* _Marcus, sweetie how are you?*_

_*I’m good Mom, how are you?*_

_*I’m doing great thank you.*_

_*I need a favor, well multiple favors in a set time period. I was wondering if you were free to babysit while I went to class?*_

*Marcus. _Honey… what do you mean babysit?*_

He sighs, he should’ve worded his thoughts better.

_*Are you free, this will be easier to explain in person.*_

 

His mother arrives in under ten minutes, a personal best. He opens the door with Myles back on his shoulder, bringing a gasp from his mother. “Mom, this is Myles. Your grandson.” She smiles and plucks the child out of his outstretched arms. Softly cooing at him as she goes to rest on the couch. Marcus wanders into the kitchen to make coffee and grab another snack. He sits in the chair across from her watching their interactions. “Don’t get me, wrong honey, I’m ecstatic, but how did this happen exactly?” 

 

“Where _is_ Abigail?” He had told her the whole story start to finish, except for the part a few hours before the knock at the door, mostly for _personal reasons._ He had forgotten to mention that she had indeed left a while ago. “At the store, we don’t exactly keep childcare items on hand regularly.”

 

“Speaking of childcare items. Do you have his certificate?” _Certificate? Did he get a participation award for existing?_ His mother must’ve seen the confusion in his eyes. “His birth certificate dear. To legally become the boy’s father, those papers need to be filled out. Do you have them?”

 

Poor, clueless exhausted Marcus. “Uhh, I don’t know. Abby probably does.” He is attacked from behind with a kiss that barely reaches his neck. “Abby probably does what?” He returns her favor with a chaste kiss to the top of her head. “Knows if Myles has his legal documents.”

 

“Abby has an Idea, I think I remember there being a folder with his name on it that I left on the hall table.” The child is taken from his grasp, leaving him no choice but to carry out his orders like a good soldier. Sure enough, there is an ornate piece of paper that he assumes to be his birth certificate, and some other documents he ignores for now. “We have the certificate, but nothing to indicate his original parents is on it. It’s just his birthday and his first name.”

 

“Well that’s just perfect, I think it’s a sign you two should go down to the hospital and make things official. Although you should probably feed him first.”

 

They called Jackson, needing information on how to do this, he had warned them multiple times to make sure Myles didn’t eat too fast. However, Marcus decided to forget and ended up getting spit up on. Making Abby laugh as he grumbled up the stairs to change his shirt. It was a win-win for Abby she got to witness his face when Myles spit up, and Marcus changed into her favorite shirt of his.

 

* * *

 

 

The adoption process was long, even in it’ abbreviated form. It was 3 almost 4 pm when they got home, and Marcus still had to set up Myles’ room. Just to add to the stress Abby’s parents were coming to dinner that night. It was a long day, and it was going to be an even longer night. The doorbell rings but Myles doesn’t wake. Apparently, sleeping in an actual bed promotes more quality sleep. He hears the signal, well it’s not really a signal, it’s just Abby calling him down for dinner. Except he has Myles in his arms, and her parents and sitting in direct view of the stairs. Marcus almost makes it down silently but he jolts on the last step causing Myles to stir and cry a little. Which makes all three of the Walter’s heads snap towards him. His casual manner pulls through and he calmly places Myles in his mother’s arms and a light kiss to the crown of her head before making his way to the kitchen. He can hear the conversations quite easily. “Abigail, why did your boyfriend just hand you an infant?” Abby hears Marcus’ footsteps behind her and just holds out Myles for him to take as he passes her a glass of water. “Mr. & Mrs. Walters, this is your grandson, Myles.” Her father is boring holes in his skull with his eyes, but Marcus keeps a straight face. Focusing on the bundle of joy in his arms, instead of the death stare. “Abs, you get the honor of telling the story, I’ve done it at least 15 times today.”


End file.
